


Overworked

by got7sbiggestfanboy



Category: GOT7
Genre: Bottom Jackson Wang, Dirty Talk, Dom Choi Youngjae, Face-Fucking, Hair-pulling, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, why isn't this a tag wtf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 07:31:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16013204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/got7sbiggestfanboy/pseuds/got7sbiggestfanboy
Summary: Jackson helps Youngjae relax which awakes something in Youngjae





	Overworked

**Author's Note:**

> this was needed omg

The comeback is near. Which meant endless hours of learning the choreographies. The new one for their song “Lullaby” wasn't an easy one. It took them all quite some time to learn it. Normally learning a new choreography isn't all that hard. Normally. Under normal circumstances. Well the past months weren't like normal. They had their world tour. Which was an amazing experience with amazing memories. But learning a new choreography while on a world tour isn't really the easiest. Luckily they managed to somehow do it though.

Youngjae still felt a little unsure though. He wanted to memorize the choreography perfectly and decided to train longer and more frequently than the others. Spending countless hours in the practice room. Alone. He didn't tell the others. Working hard for himself to only present the best for the fans. He wants to present only perfection to them,his best side. It took a lot out of him though. Not getting enough sleep. Sometimes training until 3 in the morning even if he has schedule for the next day. Also going to the gym more frequently. Working out and becoming more confident in his body. Even though so much is going on he's happy. Of course he was stressing himself maybe a little too much but he's sure there'll be a good outcome.

Tonight was the same. He was in the practice room again, rehearsing the choreo. It was probably around 11 or something. Most of the other Idols had already left as they don't have any comebacks coming up. Only some trainees were still in the other practice rooms. Sometimes Youngjae could even hear them. He smiled to himself, remembering his trainee time. He laid down on the floor, looking up the ceiling after some more rehearsing. Only his heavy pants filling the room when he heard footstep from outside the room. Someone knocked and opened the door, making Youngjae sit up on his elbows.

It was Jackson…? They both looked at each other curiously.  
“Youngjae? What are you doing here?”  
“I was... rehearsing the new choreo. But what are you doing here?”  
“I was looking for you and I kind of suspected that you'd be here” Jackson smiled and sat down next to him offering him a cold bottle of water. Youngjae thanked him and chucked it down.  
“You look so tired...you should get some sleep-”  
“No it's okay, hyung. I promise.”  
Jackson stared at his face for a awful long time before inching a little closer.  
“Should hyung help you get knocked out a little bit?” it almost sounded like a whisper  
Youngjae froze. His mind immediately thinking about something inappropriate. Of course that wouldn't be the case right?   
“What do you mean?” Youngjae answered softly. Jackson smiled a little and crawled between his legs.  
“Let me show you…” 

He licked his lips after looking down at Youngjae's crotch and then back at him. Giving him a sign of what's to come. Youngjae can't believe he was right. Jackson wants to fucking blow him. He was sure the older would have just given him a massage or something. Youngjae spread his legs to let the older sit in between, getting another soft smile from him. He pulled down his pants and underwear down and was surprised by Youngjae's already hard dick. Only the idea of Jackson sucking him off gave him a boner. Jackson stared at his erection with his big puppy eyes. He looked kind of cute and it would have probably made Youngjae laugh if they weren't in this situation.

He threw the younger another glance “Did I make you this hard?...” he said as he took him into his hand, pumping him slowly. Youngjae let out a low groan at that, biting his bottom lip. Jackson licked his lips and cocked his head to the side. He reminded him of a puppy. Youngjae nodded slightly “yes…” he said low and quietly. The low voice sending shivers down Jacksons spine. He blushed slightly and looked at the cock in his hand. “really...I never would've thought…” Youngjae noticed how Jackson breathing became louder, his face red. He seemed to really enjoy this. He lowered his body so that he was kneeling closer between the youngers legs, pressing his dick against his cheek.

“let hyung make you feel better, yeah?...” He kissed the side and then the tip his cock before Youngjae nodded. Jackson closed his eyes and let Youngjae's dick pass his lips into his warm wet mouth. Youngjae's head fell back as he let out a moan. The olders mouth felt amazing against his cock. When he lifted his head again he saw Jackson look at him as he took him deeper. Youngjae put his hand on his head pulling his hair slightly. Jackson looks so good...Youngjae never gave it much thought but he really wants to fuck his mouth. His face is just looks way too fuckable right now… But he decides to keep this to himself at least for now. 

Youngjae watches his dick move in and out of Jackson's pretty red lips. He doesn't care if moans slip out. No one's in the building except them. And even there is, he can't find it in himself to care about it, enjoying the moment. Jackson seemed to be pretty skilled in what he's doing which makes Youngjae wonder...he definitely has done this before but with whom? One of their members?...maybe...even if that is the case, Youngjae can't really tell who it would be. Jackson is so close with everyone…

He gets back to reality when Jackson sucks particularly hard, his before closed eyes snapping open to look at him. One of Jackson's hands holding the base of the others dick while his other-

“Are you touching yourself, hyung?”  
Jackson stops, seemingly embarrassed after getting caught. His face becoming redder. He closed his eyes shut and took Youngjae deeper, moaning on his dick.   
He can't believe it, Jackson was getting off while blowing him. Never would he have thought that the older would be so perverted.  
“Hey hyung…” Youngjae tapped his cheek slightly to get his attention. Jackson looked up at him, his eyes only half open with tears pooling in them, his mouth still on Youngjae's dick, drooling dripping down on the sides. The younger gulped at the sight.  
“Can I...um fuck your mouth? But only if you're actually okay with it... don't wanna hurt you…”  
Jackson moaned around his dick nodded slightly. He's okay with it, holy fuck. Now Youngjae is convinced that he had definitely done this before.   
He put his hands on either side of Jackson head and bit down on his bottom lip before pushing his head down. He could feel himself going down his throat.

“fuuuckkk…” he moaned out letting his head fall back, holding the others head in place. He needed a moment. This felt better than anything he ever experienced. When he gathered himself he looked down again. Jackson's eyes shut, trying to relax his throat a little more. Youngjae licked his lips and smirked as he lifted his head up and then down again. Keeping a steady pace at first. Jackson moans every time Youngjae's cock hits his throat, sending vibrations down his shaft. Tears dripping down his flushed cheeks. Youngjae pressed his face down again.   
“Hyung you're enjoying this so much...do you love sucking cock really that much? You're so skilled ah...tell me. Who are normally doing this for, huh?” Youngjae's brain switched off, only thinking about what a slut Jackson seemed to be for cock. Jackson choked at that, moaning and whining a little. Youngjae then roughly pulled him off his cock again by his hair. 

Jackson's shiny, red lips hanging open, his face dizzy and red. What a mess.  
“is it Jaebum hyung? Or Mark hyung? Jinyoung hyung? Or maybe all of them? Huh?” Youngjae sounded demanding. He doesn't know what got into him. When Jackson wasn't answering, only moaning pathetically. He shook his head, tugging his hair.  
“Answer me.” He said dangerously low.  
“...all of them…” Jackson said so quietly, it was almost a whisper.  
“Wow I never thought that hyung is such a slut…” Youngjae pushed him down on his cock again. It was so easy. Jackson seemed like a completely different person. He was completely under Youngjae's control, not fighting against anything he does.  
He just abuses the olders face at this point. Using him for his own pleasure. He swears he normally isn't like this but Jackson somehow made him to become what he is in this very moment. He could slowly feel his climax approaching. 

“Hey hyung…” he stopped his head to make him look at him.  
“Are you gonna swallow all of it?” Jackson tried his best to nod.  
“Good boy…” He ruffled his hair softly as the younger moaned at the compliment. He was getting ready to swallow the younger down but he continued to speak  
“And if you want…” Jackson looked at him again.  
“...we can continue this at your place” the olders eyes light up at that. What a horny little shit.  
“But only if you won't come, okay? I can only let you come when you take dick.” Jackson nodded and let Youngjae continue to abuse his throat. He can't believe it. He somehow got Jackson to let himself get fucked by him later. Youngjae can't imagine what noises he's going to make, how is body will react, how-   
“fuckfuckfuck! swallow it good.” And Jackson did, letting Youngjae come down his throat. He took him like a fucking champ not even choking once while swallowing. The practice room was only filled with Youngjae's panting and Jackson's gulping.   
Youngjae carefully threading his hair as he did.  
“such a good boy...took me so well…” He smirked at him one more time before the other finally popped off his cock.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on Instagram @hyung.mp4  
> I update there + come talk to me :)


End file.
